yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 25 Episode 43: A Brothers Bond And The Mutated Cloned Cindy
suigetsu__innocence_by_lee_nus.jpg tumblr_mspyrt0x8W1shdmqlo1_500.gif Final Fight Cody by angryangryasian.jpg 82e507ef3124ba7232a187bd62635813-d6ydscs.jpg Chisedffd.png Nathan.Seymour.full.992397.jpg images (1)9999999999.jpg Participants. Cody (Deceased) Nathan (Deceased) Ueta Debu Cessair (Deceased) Chise (Deceased) Cindy The Orphan Yano Travers Thus It Begins... Yano had been strolling around the ruins, while until he met the oceans terrain.. he inhaled the sweet salty air.. at last ..licking his serated teeth, he noticed what seem to be a familiar figure.. his eyes widened... while he ran forth toward the figure.. getting closer and closer... he knew who it was.. it was Cody... his brother.. the brother that left him out here due to rebellious acts.. The white haired male soon ran at him at full speed only to raise her right arm.. lashing it out only smashing directly into his face. His hand bursted into driplets of water.. thus formimng back back to his original hand.. being the user of water mimicry this would of slammed directly into the Dark Sharks face.. flying straight into the shack... Nathan and the rest had busted out from the saftey of there shack..Ueta would get into a fighting stance.."WAIT.. don't attack its my brother.."Cody spoke,stancing himself up.. He glared deadly.. baring his serated teeth back at the white haired male.. Yano would stomp his right foot as he lashed out at him... Nathan sighed shaking his head,"I knew this day would come... It seems that this would of happened.." Cessair raised her eyebrow... staring at the flamboyant man.."Explain?" The honey skinned male sighed once more.."Well..." The Reason of The Brothers Conflict.. ~Flashback.~ Back in the cellars of the prison.. Kodi would of carved a bar of soap out of boredom... while she, Yano and Cody were all in the cells together.. due to no room.."It seems like its almost for me to get out soon, as for Cody... 2 more years eh?" Yano laughed sitting beside the female wrapping his arm around her before getting shoved off..."Well I gotta shower.." stancing herself up,until a bunch of thugs stood before her.,cody and Yano.. One slammed straight into the blonde female.. while her eyes widened... she punched at the brute though he didn't budge..he soon grasped at her arm... only to have it be broken in half.. her blue eyes widenend being the age of 15... she screamed loudly while falling to her knees... until the brute smashed directly into the right side of her cheek.. This brought Yano's attention.. spinning his head around... he soon try to come to her rescue until he was tugged by his own brother Cody."NAH LET ME GO BRO! SHE CANT FEND FOR HER SELF.." The broad young blonde male shook his head.."You can't they'll think shes a bitch an can't fend for herself.. remember this is jail Yano!" The white haired male bared his teeth, glaring at Kodi.. hoping she could defend herself.. though all he saw was her getting her face bashed up over and over again.. Though The blonde teenage female.. stood up grasping his arm... with a tight grip.. the brutes eyes widenend... as she lashed out.. grappling around his face.. only to jab two of her fingers straight into the brutes eyes.."AGGGH YOU BITCH" he shoved her into the wall of the cellar. Cops soon came together.. grappling and cuffing the large thug..he grinned at Kodi with this devilish grin ,"You think you can get away from your father you little cunt.. hmm?" Her blue eyes widened while broke out of his chains... only to grasped only of the batons the officers carried around.. stancing himself up in a violent position.. he grasped at her blonde short hair.. Four of the cops pinned down the two males that watched in horror that the cops were gonna let this happen to there dear friend.. Yano's eyes watered trying to budge out the officers grasp."YOU BASTARDS YOUR IN ON THIS TOO!" Thus silence when footsteps soon headed there way to the cell... it was Shark.. he raised his right hand up.. before balling it into a fist.. still possessing to be young. (http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lrdnpqzvsn1qcfpxt.gif) in his left hand it was a metal baseball bat... he walked forth within the open cell.. thus raising his right leg.. to smash directly into the brute.. kicking him off her daughter... Until he smashed his foot onto her mid-back keeping her still.. Even for being abrasive.. Kodi couldn't let me rephrase that. wouldn't go against her father.. still being frightend from the other beatings as a child.. He laughed with joy.."Oh.. my daughter.. are you prepared for whats about to happen to you.. I will make you stronger.. poor girl..." Raising up his bat.. he slammed it down onto the center of her back..( https://33.media.tumblr.com/9940b3d5706a109adcbc30fc19745311/tumblr_mli60zUv8Z1sn5teeo1_500.gif) she screamed out in pain... tears ran down her cheeks..."Are you crying.. aw..." He raised the bat.. smashing onto her back.. majority onto her spinal cord.. Thus she stopped screaming.. bringing her mind into another place.. Gasping while the blonde teen spat out blood from her mouth... "Get up before I hit you some more.. I must of fractured a few bones.." Yano kept on struggling... until a cop tazed him to the floor.. Cody watched in horror.. seeing his dear friend/crush to be beaten like this... Though to each of everyones eyes widened.. seeing Kodi stanced her self up... leaning aganinst the cellers wall.. panting hard blood dripped from her chin.. onto the stone cement floor.."Very well.." He pulled out a wad of cash at the cops.."I want her out now.. I wasn't here..remember that all too well..." "Roger that Shark.." They all ran at her grasping her, only to drag her from the cell.. slamming it shut.. "I'm sorry Y-" His brother would of tried to swing punches at him, until Cody swiftly dodged..one by one..( https://38.media.tumblr.com/dff6a125e38e7a33a126ca25887bd47a/tumblr_mkp5gujurX1s8oal1o1_500.gif )"WHY CODY WHY DIDN'T YOU D-" Lashing out his broad hand grasping around Yano's neck only to dash forth smashing into the cells bars..."Shut up.. you think I didn't want to help HUH?! Thats her dad... I'm surprised he didn't kill you.. his.. full attention was on his daughter..Yano shoved him off of him.. only to speak.."If you ever... do this again.. Cody.. if she gets battered to the core.. I will end your life.." The blonde male stood quiet.. watching his brother go to the bunks,heading to bed..-End of FB- A Massacre of a Young Child.. As Nathan finished the story they had continued onto watching the two brothers fight.. The white haired young man.. soon made half of his lower body burst into water... only to engulf his upper body within the clear water.. The Jailbird.. would stance himself.. having a emotionless face... he raised his fist.. having wind-like chi manipulation alteration mixed with physical chi... Cody soon dashed toward his sibling... only to have Yano feel provoked.. he swarmed out five streams of water.. dense enough to break and fracture bones.. Thus as the right stream came forth Cody moved his upper body to the right... nearly dodging it... it soon ripped a part of his shirt... ths not being able to dodge the one coming from his left... it smashed directly into his shoulder.. feeling a large pain come forth.. onto inbetween the shoulder and the arm.. causing it to be dislocated.. though this didn't stop from from running he raised his focused chi arm.. raising it upwards while Yano.. spurted out from the floating bubble of water.. his lower body being intact with his body... only to run full force at the man... densing the water within the liquids of his body.. Cody soon tumbled forth rolling into the sandy terrain.. throwing off his brother.... just as he landed on his feet.. he raised his fist upwards.. smashing it directly onto Yano's chin.. causing a large fractured crack amongst his jaw.. if he hadn't had densed his water.. his jawline would of been hanging off the his face..."S-Shit he gotten stronger.." Yano thought to himself...only bring his head back down.. lunging out his serated teeth... directly on his fist.. Cody's blue eyes widenend.. before he bopped him directly onto the nose.. of the mako shark.. releasing his grip of his fist...the blonde shoved his fist hard within his throat.. thus planting his feet onto the ground.. until throwing him over his shoulder.. smashing him onto his back..the gush of water infront of his brother.. soon darted toward him.. Not paying attention.. he soon smashed straight into the hardened water.. bringing him flying atleast 10 feet from Yano laying on the sand beach....Cody soon got up weakly.. while his gills an teeth bared out... his eyes changed from blue to a murky grey with a light luminous tint amongst it... The white haired male.. soon stood up.. only to have his fins spurting out from his arms.. amongst having the same look as his brother.. they soon ran at each other once more... water.. swarmed around one another.. rapidly moving violently.. as they soon faced front toward each other.. Visible see through arms known as vectors... soon smashed into Cody's heart.. his eyes widened...as Yano's had a shocked expression amongst his heart breaking mentally... tears swelled up... falling to his knees... soon three vectors swarmed around Nathan and the gang.. The honey skinned male.. shoved the chubby blonde only to have her run.. giving him a nod as she was crying desperately.. she ran off... before the vectors could grasp her.. Cessair ran at him, crying and shoutly.."C-CODY NO-" The vectors soon sliced through her neck.. cutting Kodi's older sisters head off...along with Chise.. being smashed into nothing but metal scraps mixed with blood... Lastly.. Nathan.. would of bursted into a rain of guts and blood... The crimson liquid sprayed over Yano's body.. drenching him blood.. his hands shook only to turn back to see his friend.. Cindy... her eyes would of been in a murderous stare.."C-C-Cindy...W-" He stopped staring at how she was.. this wasn't like her.. dropping her axe.. she panted heavily.. Torabaasu blood + Nathans blood had been splatted onto her.. ( https://31.media.tumblr.com/fc1ee1da607f22d989c042137d7ca08c/tumblr_n1nlwqRsMf1sc2e92o1_500.gif) While she began to speak in a low tone.."I Remember... Everything.." ..Cliffhanger... cc9568ff24e276fae166168cc708922785934c82_hq.gif (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Nd5Ce_RXbI)